


In The Alley

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	In The Alley

“You are a cold, unfeeling bastard. You wouldn’t know emotion if it slapped you across the head,” you huffed, almost knocking the barstool over as you stood to leave.

You heard Balthazar laughing at you again as you walked away.

Half the time you wanted to slap him and the other half of the time you wanted to kiss him.

Tonight you were tracking a ghoul at a haunted tavern for the boys and he was there as your back up, but as usual, instead of backing you up he spent most of the time flirting with any of the women he could find.

Turning to cut down the alley to get back to your car, you kept walking when you heard him behind you calling your name.

You could hear his steps getting closer just seconds before his hands were on you. You assumed he was going to turn you around to face him so you were not prepared when he pushed you face first against the brick wall of the nearest building. The brick was cold against your bare legs and exposed cleavage.

You cried out in pain when he grabbed a handful of your hair and forced your head back. His voice was gruff in your ear, “I’m so tired of this Y/N. You have done nothing but criticize my every movement and I’ve had enough.”

Speechless, you stayed pressed against the brick as Balthazar put a foot between your legs to push first your right leg, then your left leg apart. His strong fingers moved slowly from behind your knee up the back of one leg and under your skirt.

"Balthazar…” your whispered in a shaky voice.

“Do not speak unless I ask you a question,” he said sternly. “You’ve had plenty enough to say these last few days and I’ve had enough of your mouth. Or at least the words that are coming out of it.”

He ran his hands over your ass while still pulling your head back toward him with the painful grip he had on your hair. You cried out in surprise when he pulled his hand back and smacked your ass. He quickly followed it up with a slap across the other cheek and then another. Each time his hand connected with your skin, your legs trembled.

You bit your lip to keep from crying out when his fingers moved your wet panties to the side. When one long finger slid into your sex and began thrusting, you moaned and pushed back against him.

He slid a second finger inside and stopped moving. “That’s a good girl, ride my fingers.”

You heard giggling from the main sidewalk and paused.

“Did I say you could stop?” Balthazar asked, pulling his fingers out to rub your clit.

“People Balthazar,” you gasped.

“Then you better be extra quiet when you cum,” he growled in your ear as his thumb pressed down.

You came hard, barely able to keep silent as your sex pulsed against his hand.

Balthazar tugged your hair, pulling your body back into him. When you moaned with desire he turned you around and holding you around the waist with his free arm, he brought your face close to his and kissed you. When he pulled back for air, he used his grip to push you to your knees.“Undo my pants.”

Realizing the fact that you were in public and anyone on the street would be able to see you if they looked down the alley turned you on, you quickly did as he demanded and unbuttoned his pants.

“Take out my cock and kiss it,” he demanded.

Your fingers were trembling when you reached into his boxers. He was hard and you could feel him throb against your fingers. You kissed the head, your cool lips against his warm skin, then down the shaft, feeling him jerk against your mouth. You parted your lips to run your tongue from his balls up to his head.

Balthazar quickly pulled back on your hair and you looked up at him. "Did I say you could lick? I told you to kiss.“

You whined at his command before continuing to kiss every inch of him. Finally he placed the head of his cock against your lips and nodded.

He pushed you back with the first thrust into your mouth. Grabbing your hair with both hands he pushed over and over again until he came, watching you swallow everything he gave you.

Pulling back he zipped his pants up and helped you stand. “You know, I think I just felt an emotion.”

“An orgasm isn’t an emotion you jackass,” you snapped.

“Sounds like I didn’t keep that mouth busy enough,” he laughed, pulling you to his mouth for a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
